Undertaker
UWAGA. To nie jest fanpasta. Postać, owszem, istnieje, ale nie na kanwach CP. Pasta jest inspirowana nim, ale w niej został wykorzystany tylko jego wizerunek artystyczny. Wszelkie inne wstawki są mego autorstwa. ---- Wiatr porywiście porusza ciężkie kłosy pszenicy. Wtem nieliczne upadają pod ciężarem czyjiś stóp, lecz nie na tyle, by nie dały radę wstać. Szybkim pędem na wskroś pola przebiega mały człowieczek, łkając i nerwowo spoglądając za siebie, czy nikt nie goni. Pomimo niskiego wzrostu i ogromnych wielkości kłosów, widoczne są ślady zadeptań na polu, z góry wyglądające, jakby ktoś pociął nożem złociste fale poruszające względem ruchu wiatru. Chłopiec wiedział, że to pole niewiele mu pomoże. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to uciekać, ile jeszcze miał sił w swych nóżkach. Chwilowa przewaga odległościowa pomiędzy sobą a swymi gońcami została przerwana nagłym krzykiem z początku pola: - Chłopaki! Tam jest, w tym polu pszenicy! - Już nam szczeniak nie ucieknie! Dopadniemy cię, gówniarzu! Nagłe krzyki odgoniły zmęczenie, które od dłuższego czasu go towarzyszył. Niczym doping, kazały mu przyspieszyć, żeby zdążyć do swego domu. Byle jak najdalej od tamtego miejsca, od tych ludzi. Od tego koszmaru. Nagłe uderzenie wiatru w czoło chłopca przypomniało sceny rodem z najgorszych snów. Dziewczyna leżąca w kałuży krwi, szarpana własnymi konwulsjami... na w pół naga, z zawiązanymi kończynami, zakneblowana... Pomimo tego było słychać jej krzyk, jej błaganie... I nagły strzał, przyprawiający człowieka o zawał. Nowa strużka krwi pojawiła się w okolicach skroni. Oczy dziewczyny nagle przewróciły na drugą stronę, a jej złotawe włosy zmieniły kolor na ciemnawo rubinowy... Ten nagły podmuch wiatru przypomniał chłopcu ostatnie chwile niewiasty, przez co nabrało mu się więcej łez w kącikach oczu. Przez zamglony widok i rozproszenie nie zauważył kamyka, sterczącego spod ziemi. Chłopak z hukiem padł na glebę, mocno brudząc przy tym twarz. - Haha! Mamy cię, smarkaczu! Już nie uciekniesz! Chłopczyk już nie chciał wstawać. Nie tyle, że był wyczerpany gonitwą, obolały, to jeszcze na dodatek cały roztrzęsiony tym, co widział. Chciał tak leżeć i płakać. Nie podnosił się też, tym bardziej wiedząc, że kolejna ucieczka mu nic nie da. Złapią go tu i zabiją. Tylko na tym im zależało - żeby nie było żadnych świadków, żeby nikt nie wygadał tego, co się niedawno wydarzyło. Chłopiec wolał już wcześniej zakończyć swą mękę, wiedząc, że i tak to się skończy. Oprawcy zwolnili tępa widząc, że chłopak nie wstaje. Lider całej eskapady zaczął dumnie iść w przód. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu załatwi dzieciaka. Uwielbiał zadawać ludziom ból. Uwielbiał w szczególności, gdy to były słabe osobniki, takie jak kobiety i dzieci, jak łkają, proszą o litość, szukając w nim choć trochę człowieczeństwa w jego duszy... Oni nie wiedzą, że się tego wyrzekł dawno temu. Nie miał litości, szczególnie dla piskliwych robali jakim są słabi ludzie. Najbardziej go wkurzał fakt postawienia się. Ucieczka mu nie przeszkadzała, ale jeśli to ofiara nagle ma w tym wszystkim przewagę...Nie, tego nie ścierpiał. Powoli zbliżając się do swego "uciekiniera", zaczął wyciągać swój nóż ząbkowany, gdy nagle zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Owszem, tego dnia było wietrznie, ale ten powiew był jakiś inny, niosący jakąś wiadomość. Ktoś poniesie klęskę - odczucie było właśnie takie, jakby te słowa mówił sam wiatr, lecz nie to było niepokojące. Znikąd zebrała się mgła. Może i było chmurzyście, ale nie na tyle, by nagle miała zbierać się mgła. Oprawca szybko zaczął odganiać dziwne myśli ze swej głowy, by skupić się na swej ofierze. Niestety, przeszkodził mu tym razem jeden ze wspólników: - Szefie... nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale... - Czego, kurde, Kyle? - zabrzmiał głos podirytowanego lidera. - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? No, dalej. Wyksztuś to z siebie! - Eeech... - zadrżał głos Kyle'a, łysego przestępcy z nadwagą. - Mam dziwne obawy, co do tej mgły szefie... - No jakie, drogi Sherlocku, gadaj. - oprawca odwrócił się w stronę kolegi i założył ręce tak, by było widać zniecierpliwienie oprychy. - Nie wiem, m-może mi się wydawać, ale ta mgła.... to się zbiera tylko wokół nas. - Faktycznie - przytaknął drugi opryszek, niższy od Kyle'a chuderlak o szczurzych rysach twarzy. - Tylko przy nas jest ta mgła. Radziłbym ci, szefie, na to spojrzeć. Pomimo słabych chęci, przestępca rozejrzał się wokół. Jak się okazało, jego kumple mieli rację. Nigdzie indziej nie było mgły, prócz nich. Nagle lider usłyszał za sobą lekkie szuranie. Spojrzał za siebie i zauważył, że chłopak powoli staje. -Ej, chwilunia, kolego, my jeszcze z tobą nie skończyli- Nagłe uderzenie wiatru i powstawanie wiru wokół chłopca przerwało dalsze rozważania mężczyzn. To, co zaskoczyło nie tylko nich, ale i chłopca, to to, że znikąd w wirze zaczęła się materializować postać. thumb|372pxCień ogromnych rozmiarów zaczął nabierać ludzkich kształtów. Ów postać był wysokim mężczyzną o dużych gabarytach. Pomimo iż był przykucnięty, można było określić, że ma z jakieś ponad 2 metry wzrostu. Jego ubiór składał się z długiego, skórzanego płaszcza, czarnej koszuli, czarnych spodni oraz czarnych butów motocyklowych. Głowę zaś zakrywał czarnego koloru kapelusz z dużym rondem, półkolistym hełmem oraz połyskującym w świetle aksamitnym czarnym pasem okalające hełm wokół. Spod kapelusza wypadały czarne, faliste, sięgające do klatki piersiowej włosy, zaś to, czego nie okrywał cień pochodzący z ronda, to widoczny był ciemny zarost będący na brodzie. Złoczyńcy stali jak wryci. Nie mieli pojęcia, z której strony ani w ogóle SKĄD on się pojawił. Jeszcze większym szokiem był znikąd pojawiająca się kosa ogromnych rozmiarów. Szef bandy impulsywnie się odsunął...To coś...nie, ten KTOŚ wpływał na atmosferę tak bardzo, że można ją było ciąć nożem. Mężczyzna powoli zaczął wstawać, coraz pewniej ujmując rękojeść kosy. Przestępcy zaczęli spostrzegać lekko połyskujące, lodowo-błękitne oczy z intencją szczerego mordu. Chłopiec za przybyszem zaczął się przyglądać jemu to z przerażeniem, to z ciekawością. Nie mógł się nadziwić takich wielkich rozmiarów człowieka, jak i kosy, ale też nie mógł uwierzyć, by ktoś, ktokolwiek, miał zamiar mu pomóc, go uratować. Przybysz lekko podniósł głowę mamrocząc: Karać winnych, ratując niewinnych. Ktoś by rzekł - to niestosowne w takiej sytuacji tak się zachowywać, ale cóż - to tylko pokazuje, jaką inteligencją mógł się pochwalić ów szef gangu. Stanął pewny siebie i odrzekł do przybysza: - Hę? Co ty tam mamroczesz, wielgasie, bo nie dosłyszałem? W tym momencie mężczyzna mocno zacisnął obie ręce na kosie i zamachnął się tak, że stworzył ogromną ranę na korpusie opryszki. Mężczyzna z szoku aż się osunął w dół, przerażony tym, co się stało. Dwóch przestępców, w wyniku zaistniałej sytuacji, zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. Przybysz widząc to postanowił ich ścigać, przeskakując dużym susem rannego i ścinając ich równocześnie. Każdy jęknął po trochu, po czym padli na ziemię. Tak o to przybysz, stojąc pomiędzy opryszkami, uczynił pewien gest - ścinania głowy czyniąc rightoczy "białymi" - po czym, znikąd, wydobył się odgłos gromu. Nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo jak. Owszem, pochmurny to był dzień, lecz nie burzowy. Z resztą - czy ktoś interesował się tym? Przybysz odwrócił się do lidera grupy. Opryszek spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Łkając powiedział, przerażony: - P...proszę...oszczędź...litości... - Nie zaznasz ode mnie litości, tak jak ty nie dawałeś litości swym ofiarom. Przerażenie sięgnęło zenitu. Przybysz uniósł nad swoją głowę ostrze kosy, po czym szybkim ruchem wtopił je w ciało oprychy. Krew trysnęła niczym woda z fontanny. Lider bandy wydał ostatni pisk i wyzionął ducha. Znów odwrócił się do pozostałych dwóch złoczyńców, by uczynić to samo, co z ich szefem. Tak też postąpił. Kolejne strumienie krwi uniosły się ku górze. Egzekucja. Kara spotkała winnych, ratując i odkupując dusze niewinnych. Tylko na tym mu zależało. Powtórnie się odwrócił, tym razem w stronę chłopca. Dzieciak siedział na ziemi zamurowany tym, co ujrzał przed momentem. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Przebudził się z mętliku w chwili, gdy ten zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Pomimo strachu, jaki mu towarzyszył, nie mógł się ruszyć - dostał paraliżu na całym ciele. Nie wiedział, co się teraz stanie - czy zostawi go w spokoju czy go zabije, tak jak tamtych? Mężczyzna kucnął przed nim i odrzekł: - Czy wszystko w porządku? Nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, jak. Niski ton oraz potężna barwa głosu jeszcze bardziej go paraliżowała powodując, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Jedyne, co uczynił, to kiwnął głową. - Biegnij do swojej mamy, czeka na ciebie. Martwi się o ciebie. No dalej, idź. Tego się nie spodziewał. Te słowa dodały mu odwagi, przez co spytał się nieznajomego: - K-kim jesteś? -''Ja...jestem grabarzem.'' To chłopcu wystarczało. Wstał, biegnąc na wprost ścieżki. Znów zaczął lekko płakać. Przeżył, a w dodatku uratował go grabarz. Tak, grabarz, aż niemożliwe. Chłopiec coraz bardziej oddalał się od pola. Z daleka dało się słychać tupot kopyt. Z niedalekiej wioski zegar kościelny zaczął wybijać godzinę 15. W zwyczaju tamtej wioski było, że o tej godzinie odprawiali pogrzeby. thumb|292px|Rysunek zrobiony przeze mnie, czyli LoboTaker There ain't no grave '' ''Can hold my body down '' ''There ain't no grave '' ''Can hold my body down '' ''When I hear that trumpet sound '' ''I'm gonna rise right out of the ground '' ''Ain't no grave '' ''Can hold my body down... ____________________ Autor: LoboTaker (dyskusja) 11:17, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Creepypasta Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie